Father's Blood
by Lady Crimson Star
Summary: When Bellatrix Black enters Hogwarts she encounters a secret society of pureblood Slytherins who's intent is making the lives of muggle borns impossible. But will they allow this fierce girl to join their group? And if they do will she merely be a follower, or end up their Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dear Muggles, I solemnly swear I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Bellatrix Black had been at Hogwarts less than a month and already she was bored. The classes were easy, the textbooks juvenile and the entirety of her fellow students (even the Slytherins) were hopelessly talentless. There was nobody here that was her equal.

Most night she stayed behind in the common room all by herself, thinking of her father and her sister, her old home, her old life. In a way she missed its comforts; Hogwarts was lonesome. On this particular night it was already half past 2 in the morning but she wasn't tired. She was surrounded by her spell books, her eyes glancing over the most advanced sections. It was then that she heard a boy's voice coming down the staircase.

Out of a secretive instinct she pushed her chair back into the corner so as not to be seen. There were multiple voices now, all male, followed by muffled footsteps leading down to the common room.

"We've waited for two weeks! That should be more than enough," said a gruff voice as the several figures descended into view. They crossed the room without noticing her but paused by the fire almost directly in front of where she hid.

As the low light hit their faces she recognized the speaker as Rabastan Lestrange, a fourth year student. He was tall and a little hunchback, with terrible posture and sharp teeth. She had seen him and the rest family on the newspaper often, his father was currently on trial for something.

"Bloody house elves can't do anything right!" said another voice as he grimaced at the dying fire. Although Bellatrix would never have guessed it the speaker was Luscious Malfoy. His blonde hair was unmistakable. However she had never heard him sound so superior, in fact in class he rarely talked at all.

In total there were six boys, most of them appeared to be younger than Rabastan, who was clearly the tallest. As they continued talking in quieter tones she realized that all of them were purebloods, not only that they came from families as old and prestigious as her own. That was rare, even in Slytherin since most of their classmates were lowly half-bloods.

"Are you saying your scared Crabbe? I'm going, I'm not going to stand around all night like a prissy girl." That was Malfoy again. She though he sounded very sure of himself, which was odd because he was the youngest and smallest among them. The boy he spoke to was the elder of the Crabbe brothers. He was probably around 13 or 14, and very large. She narrowed her eyes, what was Malfoy playing at?

"I'm just saying I don't think it's a good idea to go tonight!" started Vincent Crabbe adamantly. "McGonagall is on watch and she already has Rabastan and I blacklisted."

"You're afraid of that old hag?" Malfoy scuffed.

There was a audible creek from upstairs and another boy hushed their argument with a raised wand. This one she was fairly certain was Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan's younger brother. He was far more handsome though and didn't seen to have any back problems, instead he had neat hair and glasses.

"It's really simple - " he said in a low whisper. "We are going Crabbe, if you don't want to go then be on your way, but doing so would mean you renounce the Purists."

Purists. Bellatrix leaned slightly towards them, she didn't want to miss anythings. Was this some sort of organization? A gang of purebloods? A secret society?

Crabbe was turning every shade of red, he clearly didn't like being spoken to like that by younger students. Finally he shrugged. "I'll go, but if McGonagall catches us-"

"Then our Father will pay a hefty sum to the school and we'll be made Prefects," said Malfoy, swiftly turning on his heels and obliging the other boys to follow. They were out of the common room a few seconds later.

In the darkness she rose from her seat. Maybe she had judged Hogwarts too quickly after all.

Every night for the following weeks Bellatrix stayed in the common room till early in the morning hoping to see the "Purists" again. And during the days she dedicated herself to watching them. Malfoy was the easiest to observe, as he was the only one in her year.

In class he was quiet and inattentive. He didn't socialize and often looked bored. In fact Bellatrix wondered why she had never noticed him before. He was very handsome. His hair was blonde and down to his shoulder, his eyes the lightest possible shade of blue, almost as if they had been drained of all color.

After classes, and during meals he hung out exclusively with the other "purists". Now she was sure of all their names and identities. There was Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Vincent and Louise Crabbe, Ulric Goyle and Malfoy. She also noticed that the other Slytherins seemed to keep their distance from them, although Bellatrix wasn't sure if this was by choice. Maybe the "Purists" purposefully avoided the other Slytherins for being half-bloods or worse, blood traitors.

With everyday that passed she became more assured her natural place in Hogwarts was was with them, she was a Purist. And as it happened two weeks later she saw those same six boys come down the staircase in the middle of the night again. And this time she took the opportunity for what it was worth and followed them out of the common room.

They walked far, through corridors and staircases that she had never used before. The Castle was quiet and eery, although occasionally they saw the silhouette of teacher or head boy. But the boys seemed to know exactly which routes to take so as not to be apprehended, and didn't stop until they reached one of the Western facing towers. At this point it seemed the Lestrange brothers were arguing about something, she could hear their voices trail down while the others tried to shush them to no avail.

"She deserves it! He deserves it! What right on Earth do they have over us," hissed Rabastan with a scowl.

"I agree with you, they are not worthy but we can't be so careless," said his brother through gritted teeth.

"That's where you're wrong Rodolphus. You see I want him to know that it was me. I want him to hate and fear me and yet be unable to do anything about it. That's what I call a real victory."

There was no response, just more footsteps and suddenly Bellatrix realized where they were heading. She could hear a faint hooting, growing louder, from the top of the tower. It appeared they were going to owlery, though she couldn't think why.

"Stop," from his high voice; she was sure it was Malfoy. She pressed herself hard against the wall. She was only ten feet behind him.

"Well what is it?"

"We've been followed."

Her heart began beating very fast but she told herself to stay calm, there would be no benefit to loosing her head. She needed to manage the situation with all the tact her father had instilled in her.

Now the boys were turning towards her, and finally one of them said: "Lumos."

A/N: All feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: This chapter gets kinda gory.

Chapter 2:

As the radiant white light flooded the hallway it revealed a small, good-looking girl. She had long black curls and a hostile expression. Rabastan stepped forward and took charge of the situation, casting a quick "Expelliarmous," spell which pulled her wand from the pocket of her robe. He smiled and handed it back to Goyle.

"Thought you would see what we were up to? Turn us in? Is that it?"

Her nostrils flared and she moved away from the wall, standing in the middle of the staircase her eyes fixed on his. "I will do as I please and you will kindly lower your wand," she said boldly causing a couple of the boys to laugh.

"Lower my wand? If that weren't so funny it would be insulting "Don't you ever dare command me!" His voice was getting getting louder and cautiously Rodolphus intercepted.

"Don't shout, someone may hear you." He then looked over at Bellatrix. His dark eyes were shinnying behind his glasses and he looked much older than 12. "I see by your robes your a Slytherin, but as your a first year you don't know much about anything. So I'm going to say this very slowly so you understand me: tell no one or you will regret it."

She was not about to be threatened or shoved off, she was not going to give them that satisfaction. Bellatrix continued standing there, defiantly, her arms calmly at her sides and her eyes fixed upon them. "I won't tell anyone Lestrange, but I am not intimidated by you. I am Bellatrix Black and I'm scared of no one."

In mass their expressions changed. They no longer had an air of superiority, now they were hesitant. Harming a Black was a very dangerous thing. "Please give me back my wand," she continued shifting her gaze to Goyle.

Rabastan turned back to Goyle and flicked it out of his hand. He twiddled it in his fingers. "I think that would be too easy for you Black. After all you should be rightfully punished for being so nosy and meddlesome."

"We should let her go. Don't you know who her father is?" whispered Louise Crabbe, a fat second year.

"Of course - Cygnus Black is a pureblood legend. However I won't have this insignificant girl trading on his name like that. It's very bad manners and in my book that is nearly as lowly as bad breeding," said Rodolphus with an ironical smirk. "I think we should see how she stacks up to her dear daddy's reputation."

His brother smiled, "What are you getting at?"

"I want her to watch - let's see if she can take it." He moved as if to pull her along but Bellatrix dodged his arm and walked up the stairs of her own free will. She was not a useless rag doll to be moved and herded as they wished.

"I don't need your assistance climbing the stairs Lestrange, but thank you for being such a _gentleman_." She pushed past the other boys and led the quite surge to the Owlery. The youngest Crabbe was laughing, the others mostly looked surprised.

However they followed her up the remained of the stairs until they were in the round, noisy room. Bellatrix stood in the middle of it, watching dozens of loose feathers fall down and disappear just as they touched the stone surface of the floor. Magic was very good at keeping things tidy.

"So what are you doing that is supposed to shock me so much?" she asked directing her question to Rabastan.

The older boy narrowed his eyes. "Don't be so brazen, you're just a first year. If we wanted to we could rip you to pieces and feed you to the birds."

"Let's get on with it," said Vincent Crabbe pulling out his wand. All the boys did the same. Bellatrix watched them cautiously, but she was sure they wouldn't dare hurt her no matter what they said. Her father was a very important man.

"Accio Ariel," said Rabastan pointing his wand around the room. Involuntarily a beige, spotted owl floated towards him. The other boys seemed fixated on it and when they spell wore off Rabastan pinned it nastily to the ground. It omitted a low desperate sound as the they surrounded it.

_"Rube Cinisis_,"said Goyle, and she watched as the bird began shaking uncontrollably. It was screeching and moving it's wings to get away - but could not.

"_Damnosus_," whispered Rabastan and the bird suddenly began spinning and bumping against the ground. The others laughed. Bellatrix didn't know what to say. She had though this was something meaningful, something with a purpose, now she found out they were just hexing birds. She was disappointed.

By the time the spell wore of the bird was either dead or unconscious and the boys moved on to others. Five more birds were attacked with multiple spells. Some she knew, some she had never heard of but it didn't really interest her. They were just dumb birds. They were even lower than house elves, what was the point of going out of your way just to hurt them?

After 20 minutes it seemed they were done. The original bird, Ariel was twitching and trying to fly without success, some of the others were moving but none of them seemed capable of walking yet.

"So what did you think of that?" said Rabastan. His tone was not as hard as it had been before. While the boys were torturing the birds they kept turning to her as if expending her to weep or try to save the stupid creatures. But of course Bellatrix was not shaken - she had worse things at home.

She shrugged. "I don't see why you bother."

Rodolphus laughed. "You see all these creatures," he said sweeping his hand around the room, "They belong to mudbloods."

For the first time that evening Bellatrix was genuinely surprised, and she couldn't help it she grinned. The moonlight was coming through the open windows and feathers were falling but never dropping and among all these things she looked beautiful, and very very strange. The boys were transfixed by her, it was almost as if they had never seen a girl before. Never in a million years could they have anticipated that she not only approved of their activity but that she wished to be part of it.

"That's a clever idea," she began, looking more closely at each of the fallen birds. "But why are you just punishing the mudbloods? Surely blood traitors like that pathetic Longbottom boy are just as bad."

Rabastan and Rodolphus exchanged amused looks. "We've considered it."

"Well I think it should be carried out, he deserves."

"Yes," said Goyle immediately. He was visibly exited, his sharp eyes gazing at her with something close to devotions. "Well go ahead Black, Longbottom's owl is the small one in the second nest to the left of that torch." He grinned with glee. "She's very friendly."

He had barely uttered the words when Bellatrix had already swished around and approached the little owl, her pale arm extended. The bird was trusting enough, and as soon as she made contact it hooped innocently onto her arm.

"I guess you want your wand back now?" said Rabastan pulling it out of his robes.

She smirked back at him. "I don't need it, thank you."

With her hand she petted the bird a few times as it affectionately graced itself against her fingers, but soon her hand was on his neck, grabbing him harder and harder. The bird was beginning to scuttle and try to expand it's wings, talons digging into the flesh of her arm. She could feel it struggling hopelessly against her but she was not going to let it go. She didn't need a wand to make things suffer. She was not afraid of getting scratched or covered in blood. This was a traitors owl, and it should suffer the same fate that would one day fall on that idiot with his stupid mudblood girlfriend.

As she held it's neck even tighter with her right hand, her left arm freed itself from the bird's tassels, which had soaked her sleeve in blood. She raised her newly freed hand and maneuvered it against the bird's struggling beak. She didn't care how much she suffered, or how much pain she felt, she had something to prove here. And she knew what to do. She would do as her Father had done.

In one precipitated move her hand gouged at it's eye, her nails scratching the corneas and thrusting against it until she had completely plucked it out while the stupid bird continued hurting her in a pathetic attempt to escape.

Her grip on it's neck was so tight now it was a miracle it was still conscious. With it's eye in her first she threw the bird violently against the wall, splattering blood from it's wound. For a moment she stood there, looking at the poor, helpless, soon to be dead creature and then as if finally remembering she had an audience she turned back around to face the boys. There was something challenging in her gaze, as if she dared them to accuse her of being too young or feminine to do as they had done.

But the boys were in disarray. Vincent Crabbe was throwing up. Louise Crabbe was crying. Malfoy had back away to the opposite wall. Rabastan had a horrified, fearful expression as if he daren't ever meet her eyes again. Only Goyle and Rodolphus had any composure what so ever. Goyle was hysterical with delight, Rodolphus merely looked interested.

"How often do you do this?" she asked to them.

"Every few weeks. But we don't only do this. We do a lot of things." said Rodolphus.

Bellatrix smiled at him. "I'll come with you properly next time, no more stalking." She then crossed the room to stand by Rabastan. "I'll exchange the eyeball for my wand." He gave it to her quickly but didn't accept the organ in return.

"We should get going now, it's past 3," said Malfoy from the back. One by one they all turned away from her and walked down the stairs in a hazy silence until she was left alone with Rodolphus.

"You're a natural."

"I am my father's daughter," she answered before following the others.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Bellatrix couldn't sleep that night. Every time she tried the same surreal dream came to her. In it she returned to the intimacy of her mother's funeral, at the gardens of their giant stone mansion. It was November. The air was dry and cold, the sky overhead a stilted blue.

Her family stood by the open hole. Her little sisters wore black from head to toe and leaned in on each other, while her father knelt on the grass. She had never seen him like this before. Her father was tall and imposing, like a political caricature. He had never outwardly expressed any feelings at all before this. And now he looked devastated and none of them knew what to do about it. They still couldn't even process the idea that their terrifying father had a heart beneath all that furry.

But then dream leapt away from her memories. Because Bellatrix was not standing around her family, she was looking down on the scene, directly above her mother's corpse. There was no coffin. Her beautiful body lay on the earth, all those feet bellow her. She was young and perfect. Every hair had been arranged to frame her face pleasingly, her hands positioned to look natural, her dress folded around her like a great golden bird. Her father had taken such care with her body, but no amount of post-mortum devotion would bring her back to them.

And everything was impossibly clear. She could feel the wind and the pain. And all she wanted to do was come down from the sky and be her mother again. But she couldn't. She couldn't move and as she realized this Bellatrix became aware that for some strange reason she was not in a mourning dress. Her gown was red, blood red, and it shimmered like a tainted christmas ornament over the somber scene.

Slowly Cygnus Black picked himself up from the ground, and stood tall as a War Hero his wand arm raised high. And in one swift motion his spells was cast and two things happened almost simultaneously. Firstly Bellatrix took a dive down onto her mother's body, and then just second after landing dirt began piling on top of them.

They were being sealed in the darkness. She could feel the earth all around her. Could taste it in her mouth as it filled every gap between them and the surface. Then everything went blank and the only thing she could really feel was her mother's hand.

And right before she woke up Bellatrix would always say to her mother's corpse. "You shouldn't have left me."

Between the lack of sleep and her busy social schedule time seemed to be going by very quickly. Before she knew it Winter Break was just a few days away.

Her last six weeks had been spent mostly with the Purists, who were now her friends. After her gruesome display they readily accepted her as one of their own. Some of them (most notably Goyle) even seemed a bit keen on her, but of course Bellatrix tried not to think about that.

Together they had done a lot of harm. They had tortured owls, cats, toads, and killed the Squib caretaker's cat named Mrs. Gilbert. They had also broken into Professor McGonagall's office in the middle of the night and destroyed all the assignments that the mudbloods had turned in. She felt sufficiently satisfied with their actions and proud of her own involvement in them.

What was infinitely harder to deal with were her sudden and overwhelming feelings concerning Luscious Malfoy.

Bellatrix's up bringing had been (by her Father's command) very unusual for a pureblood. She had grown up isolated from the magical society and as such she had never had friends before coming to Hogwarts. She had also never socialized with boys before.

And now that was proving problematic because she was spending almost every hour of her days with Luscious. He was in all her classes, always sat by her at meal times, they had the same homework and usually worked on it together and to add to all this Rodolphus Lestrange was giving them both lessons in the Dark Arts.

She had originally found this arrangement pleasant, after all Luscious was very well bred and smart. But it didn't take too long for things to get strange between them. He was always giving her compliments. He was constantly behaving like too much the gentleman, pushing her chair back, opening doors. It was unnerving. She had no idea what to do about it. And it was all much harder to deal with because he was truly, very handsome.

He was pale and thin, with delicate blue eyes, but there was nothing feminine about his face. Instead in it there was the sort of confidence her father had. He obviously thought very highly of himself, but it wasn't done in a bad way instead she found it attractive. And no matter how polite, and even sweet he was to her there was never any embarrassment on his side.

But that only made it more confusing for her. By this point she had no idea how to act around him and had resolved the avoid him whenever possible.

"Hey Bellatrix," called Luscious from down the hallway as he spend to catch up.

"Hello," she said looking ahead so as not to met his eyes.

"You leave class in such a hustle, it's crazy, the moment the bell rings you are out of there."

She shrugged it off casually. "I don't like sharing a room with impurities," she pointed discretely at a Muggle-born girl their year.

"Ah... well you're right in that account." Luscious paused as they switched hallways to avoid the end of class crowd. "I heard you're going home for the Holidays, that's too bad I was hoping you would stay. The rest of us are, we could have pulled something really big."

Bellatrix noticed that he seemed to be walking much closer to her than before. "Well, I guess you boys will have to do it without me."

He grinned. "Yeah, but it won't be the same."

Luscious was now looking at her with such intensity that she was growing red. She felt uneasy when he complimented her. It gave her the impression that he was softening her up for something, or even worse poking fun at her in his own wicked way. Although she realized she was probably just being paranoid.

Clumsily she changed the subject. "Why are all of you staying here?"

He shrugged. "My parents are going to stupid France again."

"They go often?"

"Yep, every year like clockwork. My mother is French, so she insists I get to know the family. Have you ever been there?"

"No, I've never left England."

"Well I've heard your father is a big nationalist."

"He is."

Luscious smiled at her. "Would you like to go to France?"

She again. "Why are you asking?"

"My parents like me to bring friends on our travels so they don't have to entertain me. Would you like to come with us sometime?"

Bellatrix was stunned into silence, luckily however their conversation was cut short by Goyle, who ran over to inform them that 3 muggleborns had received detention for not turning in their assignments.

But her problem wasn't only with the way he acted, it was also that she couldn't get him out of her mind. Even when she was miles away from him on the Hogwarts Express he kept creeping up in her thoughts. He was just so smart, and good looking, rich, and from a good family. He was everything she had ever imagined a partner to be. He was even good at school, second only to her.

She knew it was ludicrous to think like that. To focus on all his positive attributes and make him out to be something more than he was. Bellatrix had to keep reminding herself that she couldn't like him, and certainly couldn't let him affect her like that. She had to be strong and fearless at all times, that was the only way she would ever make her father proud, and that mattered to her a whole lot more than any boy ever would.

The train came to a stop at the station and she dismounted with glee, happy to retreat to the security of her childhood home.

A/N: This chapter is not exactly as I would have wanted but I hope it makes Bellatrix a little more relatable. It's actually kind of insane to think of her having a crush and doubting herself but even Bellatrix was 11 once.

Please Review and I want to thank gravitationalforces for her/his advice.


End file.
